yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Slifer the Sky Dragon (original)
|jpname = オシリスの天空竜 |jphira = オシリスのてんくうりゅう |phon = Oshirisu no Tenkūryū |trans = Sky Dragon of Osiris |sinanimename = Silfer the Sky Dragon |image = SlifertheSkyDragon-LC01-EN-UR-LE.png |attribute = Divine |type = Divine-Beast |level = 10 |atk = X000 |def = X000 |lore = The heavens twist and thunder roars, signaling the coming of this ancient creature, and the dawn of true power. |itlore = Il cielo si contorce e il tuono ruggisce, segnalando l'arrivo di questa creatura antica, e l'alba del vero potere. |ptlore = Os céus se contorcem e trovões rugem, sinalizando a chegada desta criatura antiga, e o alvorecer do verdadeiro poder. |splore = Los cielos serpentean y el trueno ruge, señalando la llegada de esta ancestral criatura, y el amanecer del verdadero poder. |jplore = に の 。 なる の に の を ね、その の りを らん。 |krlore = 천공에 천둥이 울리는 혼돈의 시기. 쇠사슬 속에 고대의 마도서를 하나로 묶으니, 그 힘은 무한의 한계를 자랑할지어다. |mangalore = Every time the opponent summons a monster onto the field the monster's ATK and DEF are cut by 2000 points. X stands for the number of cards in the player's hand. |tsclore = A dragon that can power up based on the cards in the hand. For every card in the player's hand, power is upped 3 levels. |animelore = Cannot be Set. You must tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon this card. The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. The turn this card is Normal Summoned, the effects of Spells, Traps, and non-DIVINE monsters cannot be activated. Card effects that targets this card's ATK or DEF, or Battle Position only lasts until the End Phase. This card is unaffected by the effects of Spells, Traps and non-DIVINE monsters that negate this card's effects or removes this card from the field. Control of this card cannot switch. Your opponent cannot tribute this card. During the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. If this card was Special Summoned in face-up Defense Position when your opponent declares an attack; change the target to this card. This card is treated as a Dragon-Type monster. This card's original ATK and DEF is equal to the number of cards in your hand x 1000. When a monster(s) is Summoned face-up on your opponent's side of the field or your opponent takes control of a monster(s): Decrease the target's ATK or DEF, depending on the battle position, by 2000. If the ATK or DEF of the monster(s) is reduced to 0 as a result of this card's effect, destroy it. |pt_anime_lore = Esta carta não pode ser Normal Summoned exceto tributando 3 monstros. O Normal Summon desta carta não pode ser negada. Se esta carta é Special Summoned do Cemitério, ele é enviado para o Cemitério durante a End Phase. Enquanto face para cima no campo, esta carta não pode ser alvo e não é afetado por efeitos de cartas mágicas/armadilhas e efeitos de monstros (exceto monstros DIVINE Divine-Beast-tipo ou ela mesma) não pode ser controlada e não pode ser removida do jogo. O ATK e DEF desta carta são iguais ao número de cartas na sua mão × 1000. Quando um monstro(s) é invocado face para cima do lado do campo de seu oponente, diminua o seu ATK ou DEF por 2000 pontos, com base na sua posição de invocação. Se o ATK ou DEF é diminuído para 0 por este efeito, destrua o(s) monstro(s). |jpmangalore = Ｅｖｅｒｙｔｉｍｅ 　ｔｈｅ 　ｏｐｐｏｎｅｎｔ 　ｓｕｍｍｏｎｓ ａ　ｃｒｅａｔｕｒｅ　 ｉｎｔｏ　 ｔｈｅ　 ｆｉｅｌｄ, 　ｔｈｅ 　ｐｏｉｎｔｓ 　ｏｆ　 ｔｈｅ 　ｐｌａｙｅｒ’ｓ 　ｃａｒｄ 　ｉｓ 　ｃｕｔ 　ｂｙ 　２０００ 　ｐｏｉｎｔｓ． Ｘ　 ｓｔａｎｄｓ 　ｆｏｒ 　ｔｈｅ 　ｎｕｍｂｅｒ 　ｏｆ　 ｔｈｅ 　ｐｌａｙｅｒ’ｓ 　ｃａｒｄｓ 　ｉｎ ｈａｎｄ． |rodlore = A dragon that can power up based on the cards in the hand. For every card in the player's hand, power is upped 3 levels. |ntrlore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand x 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or Monster effects that specifically designate a target. Additionally, when your opponent successfully Summons a monster its ATK is decreased by 2000. |gx03lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand x 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or Monster effects. When your opponent summons a monster decrease its ATK by 2000. If a monster has its ATK decreased by this effect to 0, that monster is destroyed. |wc07lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your Hand x 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or Monster that designate a target. Additionally, when your opponent successfully Summons or Flip Summons a Monster with 2000 DEF or less, it destroys that Monster. |wc08lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand x 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or Monster effects. Additionally, when your opponent successfully Summons or Flip Summons a monster with 2000 DEF or less, it destroys that monster. |gx04lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand × 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or Monsters that designate a target. Additionally, when your opponent successfully Summons or Flip Summons a monster with an ATK or DEF of 2000 or less, destroy that monster. |tf04lore = You must Tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon this card (You cannot Set this card). The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned, Spells, Traps, and Effect Monster effects cannot be activated. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Spells, Traps, or Effect Monsters. If this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your Hand x 1000. When your opponent Normal Summons or Flip Summons a monster with 2000 DEF or less, destroy that monster. |wc11lore = You must Tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon this card (You cannot Set this card). The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned, Spells, Traps, and Effect Monster effects cannot be activated. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Spells, Traps, or Effect Monsters. If this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your Hand x 1000. When your opponent Normal Summons or Flip Summons a monster with 2000 DEF or less, it destroys that monster. |en_sets = Legendary Collection (LC01-EN002 - UR) |na_sets = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Ani-Manga (YMA-EN001 - ScR) |de_sets = Legendary Collection (LC01-DE002 - UR) |it_sets = Collezione Leggendaria (LC01-IT002 - UR) |jp_sets = GameBoy Duel Monsters Promos: Series 4 (G4-01 - UR) |ae_sets = Gameboy Worldwide Edition Promotional Cards (GBI-001 - SR/UR) |kr_sets = Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008: Promotional Cards (WC08-KR004 - UR) |gx04_sets = UMD Recognition (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force) |ntr_sets = Other Cards |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (13th July 2008) |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom/Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light |anime_dm = 062, 065, 066, 067, 074, 075, 084, 085, 097, 119, 120, 122, 123, 129, 130, 131, 132, 135, 136, 138, 139, 140, 141, 142, 144, 145, 147, 148, 180, 182, 183, 185, 196, 199, 200, 201, 216, 219, 221, 222, 223, 224 |anime_gx = 018, 075, 085, 179, 180 |anime_5d = 121 |manga_r = 001, 002, 032, SP1 |anime_mov = Present |lefttext = This card cannot be used in a Duel. |stats1 = Variable ATK |stats2 = Variable DEF |stats3 = Your opponent's monsters lose ATK |stats4 = Your opponent's monsters lose DEF |mst1 = Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards |mst2 = Destroys your opponent's face-up Monster Cards |archetype1 = Egyptian God |adv = Illegal |ntrstatus = Forbidden |wc08status = Limited |tscdc = 0 |tscnumber = 833 |tfknumber = 175 }}